markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
The Theater (dmxell)
The Theater is a game played by Markiplier. Episodes #The Theater #NEW AND IMPROVED Playthrough The Theater is a low-budget game from the early 00's. At first glance at the main menu, it may seem like your average, adventure-suspense game, charming to one point. But that is but a facade. According to Creepypasta lore, the Load and Options buttons will cause your computer to crash, leaving you with the New Game as the only option. Once you start the game, it plays out normally. Walk towards the ticket booth, and the Ticket-Taker will play a very horrible quality sound clip saying: "Thank you, please enjoy the movie", accompanied by a text card saying the same thing. As the player walks into the darkness, he then finds himself at the start of the hallway with the Ticket-Taker at the start of said hallway. As he approaches him, he still plays the sound clip. Now, you may think of it as a scam, that the game is a repetitive walk into madness, only the latter is correct. Then, after a few times, the Ticket-Taker is absent, but as you near his position, you can still get the sound clip. The second occurrence is when the player walks into the hallways the screen does not fade out. It goes pitch black as they walk deeper into the hall, but the player’s footstep sound clip is still playing as they continue to push the up button on their keyboard. The player, no matter how brave, will soon experience uncomfortable feelings of paranoia, dread and fear. Then, you're back at the lobby. There is nothing for a few moments before a strange sprite that is described as ‘the Ticket-Taker but with a swirl for a face' appears and stands before the player. A sight that somehow nauseates anyone who has played the game. Players describe the aberration as the "Swirly Head Man". A few moments later, a disturbing screech which last a few minutes plays, as the game goes into Armaglitchdon. Soon, you're back in the lobby. Everything seems normal. You may think that you could play the game, unglitched. You continue into the hallway. Disappointment. A couple of the original players claim the Swirly Head Man would briefly appear and disappear in the corner of the screen as a brisk ‘yelp’ sound effect plays. Then, at some point after meeting the Swirly Head Man, the player sees the Ticket-Taker pacing back and forth (though there is no walking animation - the sprite’s limbs are completely static, so he just hops up and down slightly as a substitute) with his eyes being wide and his mouth open to simulate a worried facial expression. This sight in particular frightens Markiplier. Some players noted that the movie posters had been replaced with images of the Swirly Head Man, which caused them to immediately turn their character’s head away from the posters and approach the Ticket-Taker. Then another, different, low-quality sound clip plays, but the speech box contains nothing but corrupted characters that cause whatever text that would have been in the box to be completely illegible. Due to the extremely low quality of the sound, it is debated by players what exactly the Ticket-Taker says at this point, though it is widely agreed that he says ‘NEVER REACH THE OTHER LEVELS’. Then the screen fades out once again and returns the player back to their starting point in the lobby, but the Ticket-Taker is gone and the hallway is blocked by a large brick wall sprite. Touching the brick wall will immediately crash the game, and that’s all there is to it. No one knows what the ‘Other Levels’ are or how to gain access to them, nor is it known why the Swirly Head Man causes such acute fear in those who have seen him in the game. All the original copies of The Theater have either been lost or destroyed. But the creepiest part is the fact is that all the original players of the game claim to occasionally see a brief glimpse of the Swirly Head Man out of the corner of their eyes. Despite all this, Markiplier plays the game anyway, unwavering. External links *Download game